The Teens They Are a Changin'
Nora and Josh meet a teenage runaway and debate how to handle the situation. Synopsis After spending a long and dangerous night together as wolves, Liam and Nora sit on a park bench the morning after. Liam seems to trust Nora a bit more, which only makes Nora nervous, especially considering how much she knows about Connor's death. Nearby, Aidan plays a game of chess with a new friend. He offers to buy his new friend lunch so that he may lure the man into an alley for Henry to pounce. But when the guy sneezes, indicating that he's been exposed to the flu virus, Henry and Aidan are forced to let him go. This failed endeavor only enrages Henry, who is still livid that he lost his private blood source thanks to Aidan. Aidan is slowly realizing that finding clean blood is going to be harder then he thought. Eventually, Aidan asks Josh to pre-screen patients at the hospital as possible blood sources. Nora is angry and suspicious over the prospect but Josh decides to go behind her back and help Aidan anyway. Sadly, Josh's efforts are too late to save Henry who can't help drinking some tainted blood when he comes looking for Aidan at the hospital. At the hospital Henry and Josh argue and Henry implies that Josh hasn't been a loyal friend to Aidan, which scorns Josh. Across town, Sally feels guilty about accidentally killing Trent and decides to go to his memorial service to make peace with Trent's ghost. It's not the greatest idea but she's determined. Fearful of killing everyone who knows her, Sally is smart enough to arrive at the funeral home early and does indeed find Trent's ghost. Naturally, the reunion is short-lived and slightly hostile but Sally insists on helping Trent anyway. Trent isn't happy with Sally, but he convinces her to tell his fiancé that he was making out with Sally before he died. Sally makes a chance deal with the sympathetic funeral director Max so that she can talk to Trent's fiancé before the funeral services begin. But unfortunately when Sally breaks the news to her, it turns out that Trent's fiancé was cheating on him, too. After Trent looses his temper with Sally, she feels depressed. But her grief is short lived as Max quickly puts a smile on her face when he compliments her ability to console people who are grieving. Later that night in the funeral home Trent is feeling pretty down but, suddenly, his door appears. Or so it seems. The door actually takes him to Donna, the witch, who brought Sally back to life. In a surprise turn of events, Donna shreds Trent and eats his dust in order to become younger. At the hospital, a troubled, young girl named Erin is admitted and Josh immediately realizes that a werewolf has attacked her. Josh and Nora decide to tell Erin the truth. Eventually, they take her home and show her what will happen to her. Reluctantly, Erin faces her new reality and decides to stay with them, at least for the time being. When the full moon comes, Nora and Erin change together while Josh waits nearby with a gun just in case. Luckily, he doesn't have to fire any shots because Nora's wolf is able to comfort Erin's before any real violence comes into play. Later, when the disease takes over and Henry grows deathly ill, he implores Aidan to let him die in peace and walks away from Aidan seemingly one last time. Category:Episodes Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Being Human Syfy